


Worlds at War

by Dastardly_Gentleman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastardly_Gentleman/pseuds/Dastardly_Gentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini ficlet inspired by "1 + 1" by Beyonce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds at War

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek and first post on AO3 I hope you like it.

7 years. It’s been 7 years since he first met the man lying next to him. 6 years since he stopped actively loathing him. 4 years since the man laying next to him realized slamming his body against the wall had more interesting applications than intimidation. A year since they rebuilt the Hale house with the rest of the pack. It’s been about 6 hours since their last adventure through each other’s hills and valleys left them exhausted and spent.  
Derek still sleeps pressed up against him, breathing in his scent. His arm is wrapped protectively around Stiles’ middle keeping him as close as possible. Although he’s awake he doesn't dare move from Derek’s warmth; the winter is exceptionally cold this year and oil is too expensive to raise the heat much higher. Heating bills Stiles thinks amused.  
Over the years he never imagined his biggest worry would be a heating bill. His scars were a constant reminder that a normal life would never be a reality for him, or so he used to think. Derek shifts a little in his sleep and Stiles adjusts to the new position. His head now rests on Derek’s chest and he can hear his steady heartbeat softly thumping in his ear. This is Stiles' normal. Not as normal as he would have thought as a child, but as normal as he’d have ever hoped for the day he found out Scott was a werewolf.  
He had never really felt safe after that moment. If it wasn't a Kanima or an Alpha pack it was a rouge omega or an overzealous hunter. As soon as the monster in the closet was vanquished the boogieman would spawn under his bed. Mountain ash could only do so much to alleviate the feeling of impending doom; all the magical power in the world could do nothing if you let your guard down. It was about 5 years ago when he thought Scott had been killed that he had his first panic attack in years.  
It was Derek that brought him back down and it was Derek that had brought Scott home again. It was Derek that made the creatures bumping in the night seem like bunnies and it was his presence that made the worlds at war around him a little less dangerous. Derek stirred a little and Stiles snuggled in closer. Stiles still worries though, not so much for himself, but for Derek.  
There is always the threat of something happening, even if it had been a quiet couple of years and despite his strong demeanor Stiles was aware that even the Alpha wasn't invincible. There's been more than a few close calls. And every now and then old buried insecurities seep their way through from the back of his mind. What if Derek got bored of him? What if Derek finds a woman that can give him the pack Stiles knows he wants? What if the next time Derek tries to protect him he ends up getting hurt, or worse? Of all the fears he harbors the one where Derek dies protecting him is the worst. It makes his heart race, because after this long, a life without Derek is the most unbearable thing he can imagine.  
Derek’s eyes shoot open and zoom onto Stiles. He pulls away from Stiles to scan the room for trouble. When he sees the room is empty he refocuses on Stiles’ now startled face. The expression quickly relaxes. He re-positions himself back into Derek’s side and his heartbeat settles.  
“Are you ok, it sounded like you were panicking?” He muttered under a sleepy voice.  
“Sorry for waking you. I’m fine really… I was just... thinking.”  
“About?”  
“Life, death the usual” He admitted vaguely, seeing no point in trying to lie to a werewolf. Derek gave him a skeptical look, but didn't push for more detail.  
“How long have you been awake?”  
“Not long, a half hour at the most.” Derek glanced over at the window the sun was still rising.  
“What time is it?” Stiles looked over at the clock on the cable box.  
“6:47.” Derek ran a hand over his face before sitting with his feet on the floor.  
“Breakfast” he asked. Stiles’ expression became quizzical.  
“This early, on a Saturday?”  
“We’re both up, why not?”  
“Sure, I guess.” Derek made a move to get out of bed when Stiles grabbed his arm. “I’ll do it.”  
“Are you sure, I could…” Stiles silenced him with a brief kiss to the lips.  
“I’m the better cook, remember. I’ll bring it up when I’m done; get some more sleep.” He answered with a grin. Derek rolled his eyes, but obliged, lying back down. Stiles scoured the dresser for a pair of underwear and one of Derek’s sweaters to keep warm. He beamed at his lover one more time before heading to the kitchen.  
This was his normal, this was right and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
